A Noble Wish Or 2
by obsessedwithharrypotter
Summary: Harry has a Fairy Godmother and one wish. What will he wish for and how will it effect the War. HG later on.


Starlight, star bright

First star I see tonight

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight

We'll make a wish, and do as dreamers do

And all our wishes will come true…

-Disney's _Wishes_

"Who the fuck are you?!" Harry yelled across his dormitory as he stumbled back and fell over one of his roommate's trunks.

The flying midget across the room just laughed and hovered in the air. "You're not going to believe me Harry dear," she said, gliding the hair that was in her face behind her ear and patting her dress, "But I am your Fairy Godmother".

Harry narrowed his eyes and glared, getting up from the floor. "What?"

"You heard me correctly. I would have been here sooner in your life Harry, but fate seems to have decided that this is when you'd need me the most. More so then at the Dursley's, or even when your parents died."

"What… wait, how do you know about the Dursley's?"

"I know pretty much everything about you dear." She said delicately to him, landing on the ground and looking up to him. "I know that you are 17 years old, and that this is your final year at Hogwarts. I know that you're parents died when you were a year old, and you were left on the Dursley's doorstep before you can even remember. I know that you grew up hungry and neglected, and on your eleventh birthday you finally received your Hogwarts letter, bringing you to the happiest place on earth, led by a half giant named Hagrid.

"I know that just three nights ago 50 students were killed on an attack on the school and you were there, holding Neville as he passed away in your arms."

"How do you know all that?" Harry asked, tears welling up in his eyes as he felt the dead weight in his arms once again.

"I just do Harry." She said delicately. "And for the time being, you need to sit," she waved her wand and Harry flew onto the end of his bed, "And listen." She flew up to Harry's eye level and hovered there before she began to speak.

"Here's how it works Harry. I am your Fairy God-Mother. But I am only allowed to grant you one wish. I can't kill anyone, or bring anyone back to life, so that is out of the question. But… I can do just about anything else. I'll give you a few minutes to think it over." And suddenly, she flew backwards and onto Dean's bed.

Harry sat on his bed his eyes wide with wonder and amazement as this short little fairy sat indian style and smiled at him.

"Anything?"

"Anything my dear."

"Could I wish to win the war? To be able to kill Voldemort without doing it myself? And without anymore death?"

She sighed and spoke with utter disappointment, "I can't stop fate Harry."

He was quiet after that for a few minutes, his green eyes scanning the grain of the wood on the floor beneath him.

Suddenly, trampling could be heard outside the dormitory door and his Fairy Godmother was gone.

The door flew open and Ron entered the room. "Harry! What are you doing up here? You're going to miss the ceremony." He seemed stiff and tired before he grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him out the door and down the stairs. He let go as they entered the deserted common room and then traveled throughout the castle before finally coming to the castle grounds where it was completely silent and filled with people. McGonagall stood at the front of the crowd on sort of stage. "Today," she spoke, in barely a whisper, "We honor those who were lost." She choked on her tears as the words spilled from her mouth, "And remember them…"

The ceremony continued on as such for about half an hour, when everyone suddenly turned to leave. Harry and Ron stood where they were standing, unable to move from their spots. When the grounds were mostly empty, Ron spoke.

"I miss her, Harry." He said softly

"I know," Harry said with out emotion.

"I loved her," he said, his voice cracking.

"She knows."

Ron placed his head in his hands as Harry turned to leave. He couldn't be Ron's shoulder right now. He didn't know why, but loosing one of his best friends made him want to be alone. Forever. He couldn't face going inside the castle so instead took a slow, dreary walk around it. After rounding the first corner, Harry ran into his Godmother. After the surprise of seeing her again, he asked, "What's your name, anyway?"

"Reia."

"Alright then, Reia, tell me this…if I can make any wish, then what would you suggest as a wish to help me in this war? I know I need to find one more horcrux, but then I still have to kill Voldemort, and I don't know if I should just wish for the horcrux or make a wish while I'm in battle."

"No ones ever asked me for help on their wish before."

"Really?"

"Well, I've been assigned to quite a few children, though you are the oldest one I've had to serve. They always want power, or money, or something greedy. No one's ever asked me for help."

"Well, I'm asking now."

"That's right, you are. Well, the way I see it, you can't face You-Know-Who until you have the Horcrux, and this last one may prove to be the toughest to find."

"Good point… then I guess I know what I want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… Reia… I wish I had Voldemort's last Horcrux."

Reia whispered, "so be it" and with a wave or her wand, he held the final horcrux in his hands.

Very suddenly, a small locket appeared in Harry's hands. Inscribed on the outside of the locket was an intricate 'S'

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Um… Reia?"

"Why aren't I gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I always disappear to my next location after I grant a wish… oh my goodness!"

"What!"

"This means…" Reia suddenly flew backwards and up, her hands over her mouth.

"What!?"

"I'm your Fairy Godmother."

"I know" Harry replied simply.

"No Harry… I'm with until your death."

"For my every wish?"

"Yes…"

"Wow…" Harry muttered, leaning against the castle wall for support.

"I thought I'd never find you!"

Harry walked back up into the castle with Slytherin's locket firmly grasped in his hand. He immediately went up to his dormitory, and though he could no longer see Reia, he felt her presence behind him and occasionally heard the fluttering of her wings.

The closer he got to the dormitory, the more excited he felt and he quickly broke out in a run.

When he reached his room, he found Ron in solitude, lying with his back facing the door and gripping his pillow for comfort.

"Ron?" he spoke softly.

"What Harry," he replied in the obvious air or somebody whos just gotten done crying.

"We can avenge her."  
"What?"

"I have the final Horcrux."

I haven't written in a long time.. the idea came when I was listening to wishes… gahh I love Disney… 3!!

I don't own anything.. cept Reia.. DAMN I love that name.. im a loser.. and im naming my first daughter that…


End file.
